My Awesome Track Story
by Aoki Aoi 16
Summary: A little different from my normal writing. Written in Dipper s perspective. A few OCs, just read. I know I have t updated in a while, excuses are at the bottom.


My Awesome Track Story

May, 2015. Mabel and I were now sophomores, at Gravity Falls High. Turns out, back during that summer before 8th grade when we were sent off to gravity falls, our parents were planning to move there all along. They said they wanted us to get to know people in the town before school started. Sheesh. Well, in the long run, I guess that's okay. Because our family happened to move 3 houses down from Wendy's! Speaking of Wendy, moving here also made me learn something. Wendy does track, which, to me at least, is surprising. Mabel and I learned that just a week after the track season started for middle schoolers, so Mabel and I joined, a week late. We both loved track, so we joined the high school team. Mabel is a hurdler and sprinter. I do some sprints and field events, and Wendy does relays and field events. But now Wendy is a senior. Not once had I told her that I liked her. She's dated a few guys since her break up with Robbie, but isn't dating anyone right now. And she'll graduate within 2 weeks, and go off to college. I guess after all these years, Wendy will never know.  
Mabel: Dipper!  
Me: Mabel? What?  
We were in the entry way of the gym.  
Mabel: "Dipper, I'm asking Wendy if she Likes you"  
Me: "Wait, What!? Why? No Mabel, you can't do that!"  
Mabel: "Dipper, you've been crushing on Wendy for like 3 years! And she's leaving you soon!"  
Me:"Mabel, look, why all of a sudden? Not like its gonna work out!  
Mabel: The girls are going outside!"  
Me: "Mabel don't you dare!"  
Mabel gave me an evil grin and wink. She rushed over to the girls. Oh god. She'd better not of. I went to do some starts. Mabel came back into the gym.  
Mabel: Dipper! need to talk! Now!  
Me: oh Mabel, what'd you do?  
Mabel:"Well, I asked Candy to ask Wendy, you know to make it more natural and..."  
Me: Since when does Candy do track?  
Mabel: Shes done it since the beginning of the season. Grenda does too.  
Me: Candy or Grenda doesn't seem like the type to do track... Any way that's besides the point, what'd she say?  
Mabel: "Candy told me that wendy said she likes you"  
Me: "Like, like like or just as a friend"  
Mabel: "Well, Umm I'm not sure... The high jumpers all left before I could ask Candy"  
Me: "What! Well that's helpful!"  
Mabel: "She probably like likes you. Candy told me that Wendy said not to spread it around too much"  
Me: "Really? Well she might, but well, I dunno, she may not have wanted it spread that were friends but…"  
Mabel: "If you're so stressed out, why don't you go ask her!  
Me: "No way! You don't just go up to someone and be like, Hey, do you like me?"  
Mabel: "Well I'm the one doing this, so I'm gonna do it my way. Now lets go do some starts or something."  
Me: I never even asked you to do this  
Mabel: It's for your own good. Now some starts.  
So Mabel and I walked over to the starts and did some sprinting. Later one of Wendy's other friend, Matt came in. Mabel and I walked over to her.  
Mabel: Where's all the other boys?  
Matt: Outside. Basically it's just the sprinters and high jumpers that are inside  
Mabel: Wendy's a high jumper, why isn't she inside?  
Matt: Probably practicing relays outside or something  
Mabel: Hey does Wendy like Dipper?  
I quickly backed off. I don't think Mabel realized I was still standing there. I went back to do more starts.  
Soon enough Wendy came inside. I saw Mabel talking to her. With a group of her friends too. Oh no... I quickly ran over to my friend Zach.  
Me: Zach! Zach! Zach! Zach!  
Zach: Dipper! Dipper! Dipper! Dipper! Okay what?  
Me: Mabel's asking Wendy if she likes me! Oh god, I'm freaking out! Come to the bathroom with me!  
Zach and I go to the bathroom. In the bathroom...  
Me: Zach, she's asking her! Holy crap, I'm freaking out right now! She's asking her! What if she says yes! Does she like me? What if he says no!  
Some popular guy walks into the bathroom, giving me an odd look.  
Me: hi  
The guy ignores me, and just walks into a stall.  
Zach: Calm down, man. Just wipe this wet towel on your face, you'll feel better  
Me: Wet paper towel  
I wiped the paper towel on my face  
Me: Let's go now!  
Zach: No, you need to dry your face!  
I quickly dry my face, and Zach and I head back to the gym. I saw Wendy and Mabel, walking together.  
Zach: I think they're looking for you  
Me: Back to the bathroom  
I drag Zach with me back into the bathroom. The guy is still in the stall.  
Me: Zach, I'm not ready for this! I'm just not ready! I dunno if she likes me or not, I'm gonna find out soon! I'm mentally not ready!  
Zach: Whoa, calm down. You'll be fine.  
The popular guy left. I dashed into the last bathroom stall, and locked myself inside.  
Andrew: Dipper, get out of the stall!  
Me: Andrew?  
Andrew: Yeah, it's me, get out.  
I slowly open the stall door.  
Andrew: Dipper, c'mon aren't you a man, she probably likes you  
Me: no  
Andrew: you're suppose to say yes to that first question. Anyhow, I really think she likes you  
Me: I dunno, but still  
Zach: Now out of the bathroom. Go say something to her, quit being a chicken!  
I sighed and stepped out of the bathroom. I went back into the gym, and saw Mabel, alone. I ran over to her.  
Me: Mabel! Did you ask her?  
Mabel: Yeah  
Me: What'd she say?!  
Mabel: Well that depends on your answer. She wanted me to ask you something.  
Me: What?  
Mabel: Do you like her?  
Me: you know the answer to that! I've liked her for like almost 4 years! But I'm not telling her that, I need to know if she likes me!  
Mabel: okay, fine. I'm not suppose to tell you this, but yes. Wendy likes you.  
Me: Like, like like?  
Mabel: Yes. She like likes you. More than friends. She said for a long time.  
Me: REALLY!  
Mabel: now you need to go tell her. Just say yes. Alright?  
Me: Uhhh I need to process this, to the bathroom!  
Mabel: Dipper!  
But it was too late. I was already dashing toward the bathroom. Mabel couldn't follow me there. I quickly locked myself into the last stall. I started flipping out in the bathroom. Yeah, I was kinda talking to myself.  
A few moments later I could see Mabel's feet. In front of the stall door.  
Mabel: Dipper?  
Me: Mabel! This is the boys bathroom! What the heck are you doing in here!  
Mabel: That doesn't matter! The point is to get you out of here!  
Me: ummmm  
Mabel: Wendy likes you  
Me: I know. I'm just not ready  
Mabel: Well, you hiding in the bathroom is kind of hurting her feelings.  
Andrew: Yeah Dipper, now go!  
Me: Oh god, I didn't think about that. Alright, I'm going.  
I unlocked the stall door, and walked into the gym.  
Mabel: she's right there!  
Me: I can't do this!  
Mabel: Yes you can!  
Mabel continued to drag me over to Wendy.  
Mabel: c'mon!  
Wendy looked at me, a little red.  
Wendy: Hi...  
Mabel: Say it!  
Lots of people were watching. Oh god.  
Me: yes!  
Silence. I started turning away.  
Mabel: No, Dipper now do it!  
Me: Wait, am I suppose to ask her out now?  
Mabel looked up at the ceiling, shook her head.  
Mabel: Yeah  
Me: ummm, Wanna go out with me?  
I said quickly and quietly, as I looked at the floor.  
Wendy: sure...  
She blushed.  
Mabel: Congratulation! You two lovebirds are dating.  
Me: To the bathroom!  
I ran off to the bathroom, and as usual, locked myself in the last stall  
Mabel: Dipper?  
Me: Yeah?  
Mabel: congratulations! Now out of the bathroom.  
Me: I can't  
Mabel: Why?  
Me: Im really happy, just so happy that I'm freaking out. And a little embarrassed. Can you go tell Wendy that?  
Mabel: Go tell her yourself  
Me: alright  
I slowly crept open the bathroom stall.  
Me: Mabel?  
Mabel: Yeah?  
Me: Awkward sibling hug?  
Mabel: Awkward sibling hug  
We hugged.  
Mabel: congratulations, Dipper  
Mabel and I went into the gym. I walked back toward where Wendy and her friends were. I stood behind Mabel. I couldn't look at Wendy.  
Mabel: Quit hiding behind me, you and her are dating, right?  
Me: yeah...  
Mabel: Go to her!  
Mabel pushed me toward her.  
Mabel: C'mon guys, leave those two alone for a while!  
The crowd backed off. Wendy and I slowly walked to the front right edge if the gym, where the pull ups were.  
Me: This is weird  
Wendy: yeah... Kinda Im guessing Mabel put you up to this?  
Me: You guessed it.  
Wendy: Yup  
Me: How long have you liked me?  
Wendy: A long time  
Me: How long?  
Wendy: I don't really remember  
Me: oh  
Wendy: how long have you like me?  
Me: uhhhh basically since I met you  
Wendy: You mean the summer before you moved here?! Whoa dude!  
Me: Yeah...  
Wendy: Wanna go outside? It's about time to go.  
Me: Sure  
We walked outside. Together.  
Me: I still feel weird  
Wendy: Me too.  
Me: What are we going to do when you go off to college?  
Wendy: I don't know. But we shouldn't worry about that now. Lets just make the best of now, right?  
Wendy gave me a sad smile.  
Me: It'll work out somehow, right?  
Wendy: of course it will. And dipper?  
Me: Yeah?  
Wendy: Thank you. For all of these years. And for future years to come.  
She smiled.  
Wendy: I've gotta go, see ya later!  
Me: Bye Wendy!  
Best. Day. Of. Track. Ever.

**Okay, I have alot to say. First of all, I`m super sorry!.I haven`t updated stroy of Andre in like 2 whole months! That was because school was getting busy at the end of the year, instead of winding down :( And with Gravity Falls on hiatus again, I didn`t feel like writing. But since land before swine came out, I`m starting to feel like writing again. I PROMISE their will be an update soon! Second of all, what`d you think of this story? Crap? Yeah, it might, considering it doesn`t involve blood, gore or death. This is actually based off of a true stroy, well of how I got my boyfriend! I represent Dipper by the way. I thought doing Dipper and Wendy would be nice cause I like WenDip and Mabel doesn`t seem like the type to cowher in the bathroom when it comes to guys. (And yes, the bathroom part is pretty acurte.)So the reason I wrote this ws because my friends wanted to hear my story of how I got my boyfriend and so I typed it out for them. Then I thought I would edit it nd make it into GF fanfic, because I just realized all my fanfics involve death . NOW FOR SOME BIG NEWS Mabel represents my friend (who is a girl btw) who`s pen nme is twisted sister, but since she doesn`t have a fanfiction account, I will be posting her fanfiction on my aount sometime in August! Wow I`ve done a lot of babling. Next time, it`ll be my update on Story of Andre, so bye!**


End file.
